Forum:Partnership with "thelolfansite"
Summoners! I was lately twitted by a very important part of the League of Legends community. The fanpage "thelolfansite.com" has grown to a very formidable part of the community gathering. Fanfiction, fanart, discussions and various other activities are central on it and welcome for disturbing and sharing! I was contacted with the question of a possible "partnership", due the huge amount of knowledge we can provide to artists and readers alike and would form an excellent connection between these two "giants". Editors, summoners, writers, artists! Tell me what you think! The link to the page The twitter of the page D3Reap3R 17:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Voting Support # Strong Support - I think this will help our community grow tremendously and add create many new projects. Neutral # Oppose #'''Oppose - '''This is an encyclopedia of LoL information. Except for user blogs (And comments) it is designed to just support facts. If the LoLfansite wants to link to the wikia as a source of information that is fine. However, I disagree of reciprocating. LoLfansite does not host anything of value to an encyclopedia, and I disagree with advertising it over any other type of fansite. At best a page can be dedicated to all fansites as a list. Asperon Thorn 21:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) # Discussion What, pray tell, would this partnership entail? 17:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *For one, we could provide better understanding to the artists about what they could write. This could potential improve the quality of general "art" for everyone. On another note, it would entitle a steady advertising of us on the page, which has (as I said) quite grown over the time. Logically, we would advert them on our page as well, but I think this could be a mutual partnership. D3Reap3R 17:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't want to move out of wikia in order for this to happen, but if this is going to attract more editors to us, then I wouldn't mind although they would have to help our content in some aspect. I mean I wouldn't agree with giving them all of our content just for a few more editors, but if it's "an eye for an eye" - , then I wouldn't mind. Should I make a voting section on this? :-_- I don't even... 20:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Tech, this is "partnership". It has nothing to do with us moving anywhere. 20:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I technically never implied that we were moving, I just said if that was the case, then I didn't want to, but now that someone from their site explained it, now I agree with the partnership. Hello, let me start by saying this partnership is an opportunity for both sites to grow by utilizing each other’s strengths in the LoL community. For us, one key feature I know we lack is a strong "official" information database or collection, something this wiki does very well. I could do it, spend my resources "recreating the wheel" but I prefer to leverage what is available, like this wiki. Doing so will help the overall LoL community by making each site more available, or accessible, from either site. Having partners along the way will ensure the success of everyone involved. R3d1ps - thelofansite 18:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : Well of course the mutual links are benificial for both sides, however it would be nice to get a little extra "somethin'somethin'" on the side. Like some help with graphical based projects, for example the wiki background which was recently changed. It would be nice to hold contest events for these kind of things, if only to have more options. My question is really, how far would you guys be willing and able to help out on this front? Deshiba 19:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Help with projects or advertising for special events is something we can do. We did this for the fan site, LoL Battles, to help advertise their first tournament; we added a banner on our homepage and posted the information on our forums. I do explain this on our affiliations page - http://thelolfansite.com/affiliations. R3d1ps - thelolfansite 20:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I like the idea of having a "promotion" partner, About what can we do for you, let's see... We can change the icon of "community" on the main page for a link to your userpage, which will be transformed into a Portal to your website; we can add a permanent banner on our Community messages box that also links to this portal; also, I would promote you on our Facebook page; all this in addition to our initial blog and news about the partnership being completed. What else can you think we can do for you? Now, for what we would initially want from you. I say our wiki banner on the main page doesn't look nice, can you do an artistic version of it (don't start yet, me must discuss the design)? Also, your Official Info bar should link directly to us, specially the patch ntoes section. 20:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::::Sounds great and I agree with the banner design, let me know when you have some ideas or direction and I can put something together. I also agree with the linking for the "official information." That service to the community will be handed off to your site. I do want to expand the options, like champ listing within the menu, but will link to the wiki page for said champ. R3d1ps - thelolfansite 21:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC)